Never Right
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Berry, Jun and Kim are sent to the beyblading world... they are having bad luck but when did they thought that their bad luck was over, they were quite wrong because then they meet THEM!KaixOCxJohnny, RayxOCxEnrique, TysonxOCxOliver, please REVIEW!
1. The End of The Beginning

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the end**

"Don't tell me, she is not ready yet," Kim said, walking inside the kitchen.

"Fine I won't tell then," Berry said, sipping her tea

"She is going to be ready, don't worry. Have some tea, Kim," Mrs. Kazama said, putting a cup of tea in front of Kim

"Thanks, Mrs. Kazama. I must say I had a wonderful night but I hope we won't get late for school again," Kim said, taking a sip from her cup. She had stayed the night.

"I am sure that you won't be late this time," said Mrs. Kazama as she again disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Berry, What are you doing?" Kim asked as she sat on the stool.

Berry looked at Kim with a black eye.

"What do you think I am doing?" Berry asked

"Umm… drinking tea?" Kim said, thoughtfully

"Yes, genius," Berry said, rolling her eyes.

"OK GUYS! I AM HERE!!! DON'T WORRY! I AM AHHHHHHHHH"

A shout from upstairs alerted the two girls. They both looked at the stairs only to see a light brown haired girl falling down the stairs and landing head first on the carpet.

Berry sighed and Kim ran to see what was left of her friend.

"Jun, are you alright?" Kim asked, leaning down at her

There was a minute silence.

"NEVER BEEN BETTER!" shouted Jun, making Kim startled. Jun was up.

"Hey Berry! What are you doing?" Jun asked the black haired girl.

Berry got up and swung her back pack around her shoulder. She then walked out of the front door without even answering Jun's stupid question.

Jun and Kim ran to keep up with Berry.

"I hate school, there is nothing to do there," Jun said to Kim

"That's the point! Anyway today might be an '_exciting day'_" Kim said

"Why? I mean what's happening today?" Jun asked

"It was a taunt, Jun." Berry said, rolling her eyes

"We have physics, English, Math, Latin and my most _favorite_ subject, **_HISTORY_**!" Kim said

They both groaned.

"Not to forget Chet," Kim said in a boring voice

"And Tom," said Jun in a _please-save-me-I-don't-want-him-around_ voice.

They entered the school and went to take their books from their locker. Berry opened her locker and took out her books, ignoring Kim's and Jun's gaze.

"Berry, can we ask you something?" they both said in unison.

"Hn,"

"Do you have a crush on somebody?" Jun asked

"No," Berry said.

"Why not?" asked Kim, surprised

"They are not worth it." Berry said, banging her locker shut

"Yeah, you are right, they are not even cute let alone special," said Kim

The bell rang loudly and the girls hurried to class.

As the physics teacher started the lecture, Jun dozed off.

"Oh god, this is going to be a long day!" Jun thought

* * *

"Five more minutes, mom," Jun muttered.

"For god's sakes, I am not your MOM, its time to go home!!!" a shrill voice woke Jun up.

"Where the hell is I?" she asked sleepily, looking around the empty classroom.

"School, you dozed off in Physics and didn't even get up for lunch. Now its home time," Kim said, shaking and hitting Jun.

"Wow, I missed history," chuckled Jun

"Actually we missed History," said Berry, unenthusiastically

"Don't tell you were _asleep _as well!!!" shouted Jun, surprised

Berry sighed hopelessly.

"No! The teacher was ABSENT!!!" Kim replied rather sounding like Jun's mom now.

"Wow, now what do we do?" asked Jun, getting up and folding her Physics book which she had used as a pillow.

Berry sighed again ad walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Berry! Wait up!" shouted Kim, running after her and out of the classroom

"Can't you wait for me a bit," said Jun, annoyed. She zipped her bag shut and was about to go out of the classroom when her eyes wandered out of the window to a staring black haired teenage boy .He looked about 17 to 18 years old and was wearing a black long coat and pant. He was staring at Jun and looked rather suspicious.

As soon Jun and the boy made eye contact, Jun felt rather weak as though all her energy was about to suck out and she was about to collapse into darkness and she almost did when…

"Jun we have been waiting for you for like hours, don't tell me you are day dreaming!" Kim shouted from the door of the classroom.

Jun collected the little energy that was left in her and broke her gaze and looked at Kim for a second. Jun's face was as pale as a sheet and she looked rather weak.

"Something wrong, Jun?" you look rather pale," Kim said, worriedly

"I am fine," said Jun and gave her head a jerk. "Let's go," she added

They began to walk down the corridor and out of the school. Berry was standing in the parking area and was staring at something across the street.

"Hey wassup, Berry?" asked Kim

Berry pointed at something across the street but did not break her gaze.

Jun and Kim looked and saw a black limo, parked neatly at the side.

"That limo has been tracking us from the morning," said Berry

There was a minute silence.

"That is something really strange," said Kim. Berry broke her gaze and looked at her friends.

"What happened to you, Jun?" asked Berry in a concerned tone.

"I feel weak," said Jun

Berry raised her eyebrows.

"And the reason?" she asked. She was very good in getting her own way and she understood a lot of things more than anyone else.

Jun began to tell them… everything.

"… And then when we made eye contact, I felt all my life and happiness draining and I felt that I was falling into eternal darkness from where I could never get out of… it was horrible," Jun said, miserably

"Ok then, let's go to my place, my parents are out of station and there's some spaghetti that may cheer you up!" Kim said, cheerfully

Jun smiled and muttered thanks.

They walked to Kim's place which was not very far away.

* * *

**Hey guys... this is my favourite fic and its going to be your favourite too becasue I KNOW IT!!! its full of drama and romance and also adeventure... **

**it may not sound like beyblade at first but at the upcoming chapters it will... i promise..**

**Berry, Kim and Jun are OC**

**soooooooo please tell me that did you like it? and do i continue?**


	2. Things go wrong

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Things go wrong.**

"Feeling better Jun?" asked Kim, after Jun was fed and had a nap.

"Never been better!" Jun said as she switched on the playstation 2 and got lost in her game.

"We can see that," Berry said

"Hey Berry, I challenge you to a tikken match," Jun shouted, excitedly

"Dream on, Jun, I am not playing," said Berry

"Are you afraid?" taunted Jun

"I don't want to waste my time on seeing you loose again and again," Berry said, trying her best to not to loose her temper.

"HAHAHAH!!! You are _so _afraid," said Jun

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Na'ah!"

"Aahha!"

"CUT IT OUT!!!" shouted Kim on top if her voice.** (1)**

There was a minute silence.

There was a loud knock on the door and to escape the dreadful silence, Jun and Kim went to see who it was.

"GUYS STOP!!" Berry yelled before anyone could open the door.

"Why? What's wrong now?" Kim asked

"Tell me, _who can it be?_" Berry said, blocking the door.

There was a minute silence.

"Nice point, my parents are out and everyone know that I am staying at Jun's" Kim said

"Don't open the door, something might happen," Berry said in a serious voice.

"_Please, _for god's sakes, this is the 21st century! Who would come? People wearing black coats and holding machine guns," said Jun, pushing Berry who stumbled and fell down on her buttock.

"Don't open the door, Jun," Berry warned again

"It may be the postman," Jun said

"And if you get into trouble, _don't come to me!!!_" Berry shouted.

Jun rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Berry had no idea what happened. First Kim and Jun were taken by shock and began to back away. A bunch of teenage boys entered, wearing everything in black. The room went dark but Berry could see Kim and Jun collapsing on the floor, unconscious. Berry got up from the floor.

"_Why did they collapse when I didn't?" Berry thought_

Suddenly she felt a hand on Berry's shoulder and she was flung around. Her eyes met somebody else's eyes. His eyes were ember and had black hair which was sprawled over his forehead, untidily.

Berry started to struggle free from the boy's grip but she couldn't. His grip was really tight and soon Berry was tired so she started yelling.

"LET GO! WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Berry shouted on his face.

The boy smirked and slam his body against Berry's body, much to Berry's surprise, his face began to come closer and closer to hers.

Berry tried to step back but couldn't because of the boy's powerful grip. Suddenly his lips pressed against hers into a long lasting kiss.

When he at last let go, Berry looked into his eyes for some answer but couldn't because of his blank expression.

"Time to sleep, Harrison," the boy whispered and before Berry could even figure it out what he meant. She collapsed into his arms, unconscious as an injection was inserted into her neck.

* * *

Berry's head felt dizzy but she jerked her head awake. The room was dark and was only lit by a small bulb hanging from the ceiling. The chamber was cold and Berry's hands were tied behind her back. Her feet were also tied together and she was sitting on the cold floor. Berry groaned and jerked her head, she tried to loosened the ropes but couldn't.

"Stop moving, idiot!!" an annoyed voice shouted in her ear. The voice was of no other than Jun Kazama.

"Who is the idiot?" Berry muttered, giving her head another jerk.

Kim, Berry and Jun were tied together so tightly that they could hardly move and Berry was trying to free her self.

"Please guys don't argue again. You know that your argument have brought us here in the first place," Kim said

"Well, it was all Berry's fault," said Jun, shaking her head and trying her best to collect her energy so she could argue.

"No, Jun it's your fault. You were the one who opened the door even though Berry warned you, she always talk sense," said Kim, biting her bottom lip.

"Why are you taking her side?" Jun demanded at once

"Because she is right," Kim said, firmly

Jun scowled

"Umm… do you have any idea where are we?" asked Berry, breaking the touching conversation.

"No but I feel sick," said Kim

"And tired," Jun added

"You two collapsed when it got dark," Berry said, quietly, looking at the wall ahead

"Really?" what about you?" asked Kim

There was a minute silence as Berry remembered what happened, she blushed slightly but it quickly went away.

"That's the confusing part, the darkness didn't affect me, I was just like how I always am," Berry said

"You mean grouchy," teased Jun

"HAHAHA very funny," mocked Berry

"Then what happened to you?" asked Kim

"I got umm… injected," Berry muttered

"We have to find a way out of here," Jun yelled, trying her best to shake off the ropes

"Hey look at that!" Kim said, gesturing at the corner of the small cell. By the little light of the bulb, the girls could make out a small black camera.

"We are being watched," Kim added in a low and scared voice.

"You know what, there only one way to get out of here," said Jun. She looked at Kim who looked back and both nodded, confidently.

"WHERE ARE WE YOU IDIOTS? YOU MORONS! TAKE US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW AND THAT IS AN ORDER,"

"YEAH! WE WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! HELP THEY HAVE KIDNAPPED US, ANYBODY THERE!!!??"

Berry sighed, hopelessly and rolled her eyes.

_With this racket they could even get the attention of the whole universe. _

After 10 minutes of yelling and shouting, somebody at last came. It was a boy of around thirteen years and had reddish blond hair and was wearing everything in black. He opened his mouth to say something when Jun spoke up.

"Hey kid! Where are we? Who are you and what do you want?"

"We are the Earth protectors." The boy said, softly

* * *

**(1) ok actually the thing is that Jun and Berry argues a LOT about simple stuff... and even though the arguaments are not that big... they both get pissed off and dont talk to each other for quite a long time!!! Berry has brains when Jun don't... and thats why they argue... plus Berry gets really really angry at small stuff... she is hot tempered...**

**Kim is usually the peace maker!!!**

* * *

**Soooo you liked it? huh? it will get REALLY interesting in the coming chapter!!! i promise you wont have any compliant when you read this fic!!! i worked really hard on it and i know it that you guys will LOVE IT!!! PROMISE!!!  
**

**though i am sorry for the late update... i was feeling low because i got grounded and my interent was busted for a week!!! SOOO SOORRRY!!!!... though dont ask me why i got grounded... its a LONG story!!! and its totally embarrassing!!!**

**anyway... lets come back to the fic... i want to thank all those ppl who reveiwed and also those ppl who will reveiw and also those ppl that read and didnt reveiw... and i have a message for those ppl who havent read and neither reveiwed is that: PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!!  
**

**HAHAHA... sooo you will see some beyblading in chapter 4!!! i hope... or maybe earlier... **

**ok bye and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Getting to know stuff…

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting to know stuff…**

"Oh good to know that! _WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US???" _shouted Jun and Kim at the same time while Berry stayed silent

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door and the same boy with ember eyes and black hair came in and looked dangerously towards the younger boy.

"Out Jack," he said, gesturing him to get out.

The blond boy walked out of the door, quickly.

"What are the Earth Protectors?" asked Jun

The older boy gritted his teeth.

"We are the Earth Protectors," he said, firmly

"Who are you?" Kim asked

"The name is Marcus and you are in the Earth protectors headquarters'." He said

"Well, what does the 'Earth protectors' do? Protect the Earth from hunting and global warming?" Kim asked

Marcus chuckled and said

"No, we protect the Earth from people like you,"

"We are not criminals," Jun said

"What are we?" Berry asked, suddenly

Marcus looked at Berry and smirked

"You three are well… mutants,"

Kim and Jun burst out laughing.

"What do you want?"" Berry asked, ignoring her friend's laughter.

"OUIET," Marcus bellowed.

Jun and Kim stopped laughing.

"About 5000 years ago, there were three chosen ones who everyone thought were normal and simple but because of their foolishness and stupidness they ignored some specific and strange omens. The only ones that saw it coming was us, The Earth Protectors. They put a stop to it by sending the chosen ones to another dimension by powerful ancient magic. But one of the member of the Earth Protectors had a vision that in the future, this will repeat and that time have come," Marcus ended his speech .

There was a minute silence as the information sunk in.

"You were alive 5000 years ago?" asked Jun, foolishly.

"I meant about my ANCESTORS!" Marcus snapped at her

"What were the chosen ones were chosen to do?" asked Kim

"Nice question, the chosen ones were chosen to destroy the world in which they are living in. They won't only destroy all the people but will also hurt them selves because they won't have control on their powers," Marcus said

"What causes these powers?" asked Kim

"Emotions, serious emotions," Marcus said, shaking his head

"I _still _don't get the part of why we are here," Jun said

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!!!" Marcus shouted, annoyed

"WHAT??? _Prove_ it," Jun said

Marcus smirked and nodded.

"I will,"

He bent down and took a knife from inside his black jacket.

Kim and Jun gasped, suddenly scared. Berry as usual didn't react.

Marcus bent down and reached for Berry. He roughly cut Berry's ropes, much to her surprise and pulled her on her feet.

"I will show you an example." Marcus said, pinning Berry's hand on the wall.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Berry shouted, angrily as she tried to loosen Marcus's grip that was holding her wrist tightly.

The bulb that was hanging from the ceiling trembled a little.

Marcus raised the dagger and stabbed it into Berry's hand. Berry gasped as pain shot through her body. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain, trying to ignore the pain. Blood began to tip from her hand like rain. The dagger went through Berry's hand and it was pinned with the wall itself.

Kim and Jun looked scared and shocked and as for Berry, her mind was full of thoughts and screams of pain.

_Marcus wants me to cry and scream and to let my emotions flow, but why should I? I don't want to act week because I am NOT!!! Berry just control… just control…"_

But the pain was too much and slowly tears began to flow from her closed eyes.

"STOP!!! What do you think you doing???!!" shouted Kim and Jun at the same time

The bulb trembled and waved madly from the ceiling.

Berry couldn't control herself; she put the other hand on the dagger's handle and pulled at it.

She was successful but a painful yell escaped her throat. The bulb trembled and suddenly burst. There was darkness everywhere. Berry collapsed on her knees in her own pool of blood, breathing heavily. _What the hell happened?_

Anger began to fill her chest. There was desire for revenge in her soul. She was so angry and hurt… Berry got up. Se couldn't feel the pain anymore even though blood was still dripping. Suddenly somebody grabbed her and that somebody was Marcus because he was the only one in the room (except for her friends). Berry felt warm hands on her shoulders as Marcus pushed her towards some place. Despite of the pain, Berry stopped now and then and tried to struggle with Marcus but he was too powerful and he just shook her or whispered some flirty words in her ear. Suddenly there was light and Berry narrowed her eyes. The light was so bright that it took some time for Berry to adjust with it. When finally her eyes got settled, she could make out some things around her.

There was a long glass chamber shaped like a tube and there were machines everywhere. It looked like a laboratory.

There were some yells and footsteps from behind Berry and she turned her head to see Kim and Jun, struggling to get free from two boys which were holding them. The girls were shoved into the glass chamber by the boys. Kim and Jun started yelling again as Berry nursed her hand, gently. For like ten minutes nothing happened but then Marcus entered the chamber and pressed a piece of paper in Berry's uninjured hand.

He shook his head slightly and stepped out.

"I am sorry but it's for our good and for Earth's good too,"

And with that, Marcus shut the door of the chamber. Suddenly there was a bright light and the last thing Berry noticed was that her hand was healed because of the strange light. She then collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys... i updated... praise me for i am updating really quickly these days... heheh**

**i want to thank ppl who are going to reveiw!!!**

**soooo please READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**love ya all!**


	4. The beyblade world

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Beyblade World.**

Kim groaned and jerked her head as memories of the previous events began to come in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked, lazily at the blue evening sky. She smiled at the birds flying here and there, suddenly a very common though occurred to her _'Where am I? The last thing I remembered was seeing a flash of light,"_

Kim sat up and looked around at the surroundings. She was lying in the middle of some trees and there was a small lake some feet away from her. Kim got up from the ground, scared. She gulped, _'How the hell did I end up here?" _

Suddenly there was a groan and Kim looked to see who it was. It was Jun and she looked all dazed up.

"Where the hell are we?" Jun asked from Kim who was looking at the lake, her back towards Jun.

"I… I don't know," Kim confessed as she turned to look at Jun.

They both looked at each other and screamed.

"YOUR EYES! THEY ARE BIG!"

"SO ARE YOURS! AND YOUR HAIR!"

"YOUR _HAIR_"

"CLOTHES _EWWWW!!!"_

"**AHHHH!!"**

There was a low groan and Berry opened her eyes. She looked up towards her friends who were looking at her. Berry got up from the ground and dusted herself.

"What are you staring at?" Berry asked

"Berry, we are animes," Kim said

Berry looked at Kim and then at Jun, observing their looks. Berry gulped.

"How… How do I look?" asked Berry, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Beautiful," Kim said, smiling at her and staring at her

"Yeah, you are… very cute," Jun said

"Looks like you are going to attract boys to your self again," Kim said

"Man, stop kidding, you guys look hot too," Berry said, truthfully as she blushed.

"No seriously, you look really cute," Kim said.

The good thing about Kim and Jun were that hey never lied, they were very truthful. Berry on the other hand was very good at lying and she got away with it easily.

Berry looked at them and blushed again then walked towards the lake to look at her own reflection.

She had big blue eyes and had a fair complexion with naturally pink lips and shaded red cheeks. She had a little longer shoulder length straight black hair. She really didn't want to admit it but she looked like a doll with her chubby red cheeks.

Jun looked at her reflection. She had dark brown hair with light brown streaks. She had hazel eyes with long eye lashes. She had a normal complexion.

Kim sighed not really wanting to know how she looked but she automatically loved towards the water. She had charcoal black eyes with shoulder length red streaked blond hair. She had a fair complexion and looked rather cute.

"Guys, where are we?" Berry asked

"I don't know but we can't stay here forever," said Kim

"Yeah not in these dirty clothes," said Jun although the clothes were not dirty at all.

There were all wearing pants much to Jun's dismay, Jun loved skirts.

"Then we have to get out of here," said Berry, walking through the trees. The walked and walked and at last came to an opening. They were in a park and it was soon going to get dark. Now and then a car would pass on the road.

"Look at the bright side, still we are in some kind of civilization," said Kim

"We still have to ask someone," said Jun

A fourteen year old blond boy was walking past them, holding a shiny object.

"Hey there, can you please help us out," said Kim, blocking his path.

"Umm… sure," he said, looking at them with his bright blue eyes.

"Can you just tell us that which country is this?" Berry asked

"Umm… this is Tokyo, Japan…" the boy said, confused

"**JAPAN!!" **

"Yeah why?" the boy asked, frowning.

"Umm… nothing, thanks stranger," Jun said

"You don't know me?" the boy asked suddenly, his expression even more confused.

"Well actually no," Jun said

Berry and Kim looked bored.

"Well, my name is Max and I am from the bladebreakers," he said, cheerfully

"Bladebreakers?" asked Kim, confused

"It's my beyblading team, you guys must be really new here," Max said, showing them a green colored object.

"This is Draceil, my bitbeast," Max said

"What's a bitbeast," Jun asked

"A bitbeast is a sacred spirit found in a beyblade," Max said, scratching his blond head, thoughtfully.

"You know what, it was _really _very nice of you too tell us _ALL _that but now we have to go," Berry said, dragging Kim and Jun by their hands.

Max watched them go and smirked. He went towards a tree where his friends were waiting for him. They were watching the whole scene.

"Who were they, Max?" asked Tyson

"Umm… girls," Max said, breathing heavily. That what you do when you meet really hot girls.

"We know that but what were they asking?" asked Ray

"They were totally lost…" and Max told them the story

There was a minute silence.

"What do you think about this Kai?" asked Tyson from a two toned boy who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"I think that we should mind her own business," Kai said

Everybody scowled.

"I think they were pretty hot," Ray said

"Umm… Yeah," Tyson agreed

They all looked (except Kai) towards the three girls, two of them were arguing about something.

* * *

"**BREAK IT UP!!!" **Kim shouted

"No, I won't! Berry put things like she is the perfect one and I opened the door on PURPOSE!" Jun shouted

"Well you did! Also saying that it was the POSTMAN!!" Berry shouted back.

Jun scowled

"Guys we need to argue _less_ and concentrate more on the situation like where are we going to live and stuff," Kim said, calmly.

"Well I know a lot of information you know," Berry said, simply

"How?" Jun asked

"Well I just know, you are going to say, -Berry imitated Jun's voice- _when I was five years old, my parents got divorced and your father lives here!_" Berry said, rolling her eyes.

Jun gasped at her.

"What?" Berry asked

"That was exactly what I was going to say," Jun said, smiling at her.

Kim sighed and said

"Well then we have a lot of work to do. We have to find Mr. Kazama's house." Kim said as she walked down the road. Jun and Berry following her.

* * *

"Umm… guys did you see that?" asked Tyson, sounding scared.

"Err yeah, I did not know that is girls argued that could happen," Max said, also scared.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a small brown haired boy walking towards them.

Tyson pointed at the tree which was 'burnt'.

"What the hell happened?" The boy asked

Nobody answered.

"WHY WON'T ANYBODY TELL ME!!!" shouted the brown haired boy again.

"Three really hot girls were arguing and two of them got really pissed off, suddenly there was a light and the tree burnt!!" Tyson said, breathlessly.

There was a minute silence.

* * *

**HEY SUP!!!**

**how are ya?**

**and i am not dead**

**here i update and read and reveiw!! thanks!!**


	5. Getting started again

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting started (again)**

"Is your dad famous?" asked Kim. Nigh had fallen and it was getting colder by every second.

"I don't really know," Jun said

"What's his name?" Berry asked

"Davis McGregor Kazama," Jun said

Kim looked at her, shocked. Berry shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"What?" asked Jun, surprised at her friend's reactions.

"Davis McGregor is you father? He is one of the richest people in this world! He owns ten gold mines which are still reproducing!" Kim said

"Whatever," Jun said, unenthusiastically

"What's wrong Jun?" asked Kim

"Umm… nothing, it's just… well its good right? I mean dad wouldn't now have to worry about us I mean we will be of no burden as he is as rich as anything. He will have loads of rooms and butlers to look after us. I just wish he remember me or we won't have any other place to go!" Jun said

"Still we will be together," Kim said

There was a minute silence.

"I am sorry, Berry. I made a huge mistake and that's why we are here," Jun said, lowering her head as she walked.

"Its ok Jun, it wasn't entirely your fault. The Marcus idiots were going to get us anyway," said Berry

Jun beamed and Kim looked at Berry with a _come-on-say-it _look.

Berry sighed.

"And I am sorry because I did act like a jerk. We all were disturbed at that time," Berry added.

Jun stopped and smiled.

"Its strange to hear you apologize but it feels good!" Jun said

There was a minute silence as they all started walking again.

"Ummm Jun?" Kim asked

"Yes,"

"Did your father… um… marry again?"

"I don't know but if he did, I don't care. I still hate him and we have no other options to stay,"

"Jun, you shouldn't hate your father that much I mean after all he is still your father," Kim said

"Yeah a father who gave divorced to my mom not even caring about me. He then disappeared into thin air and never came back even to visit ME," Jun said, scowling

"Still you have a father, ask those who don't," Berry said, quietly. **(Ok we see that Berry don't have a father… you will know about this later, in the coming chapters)**

There was a minute silence.

"So anybody have any idea where Davis McGregor live?" asked Kim

"Yeah sure, I still hate him but I am not clueless. I checked everything on the website," said Jun and headed towards a cab.

Kim and Berry followed and sat inside the cab, Jun muttered a few instructions to the driver as he started to drive.

"My parents will kill me well if they ever see me again," Kim muttered.

"Obviously, they will see you again, we will somehow return to our own world and anyway our parents are in America," Jun said

They traveled in silence. The driver stopped in front of a huge mansion with gigantic grounds. The girls got out and Berry paid the driver. She always had some money in her pocket.

"Ok this is it!" said Kim

Jun sighed

"Look Jun, we understand how you feel but maybe your father do care about you," said Kim, putting her hand on Jun's shoulder.

Jun shrugged and rand the gigantic bell. There was a minute silence as they waited. Nobody answered the intercom, Jun rand the bell impatiently again and again.

"Jun, stop that," Kim said, pulling Jun's hand away from the bell

"IDIOTS! What's the point of a huge gate when no one can answer it?" Jun muttered to herself. Kim giggled.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" said a cheeky voice from behind the gate as a red haired boy came into view. He opened the gate and walked outside.

"Hn, we are here to see David McGregor Kazama," Berry said because Kim and Jun were staring at the boy. Berry had no idea what they were staring at, _'his hotness' _or _'his stupid attitude' _… Berry had no idea.

The boy looked at them ad started to laugh. Berry had no idea for how long he laughed but when he stopped, Berry, Kim and Jun was rather pissed off.

"Oh sorry ladies but my father, YES THAT'S RIGHT! David McGregor Kazama is my father, is a very busy man and he don't have time to see beggars like you," the red haired boy said, looking straight at them.

Jun was rather hurt and shocked and she stepped backwards at the boy's answer. When berry saw this, her temper flared up. Even though Jun and Berry argued a lot, their friendship was as strong as anything.

Berry who was now red in the face with anger, stepped forwards. The red haired boy was surprised at her expression and gulped.

"What's your name?" Berry asked, her fists shaking slightly.

The red haired boy looked shock…

"My name is Johnny, now get lost," he said quite scared as he stepped back though his voice was firm…

Berry walked forward before Kim or Jun could stop her. Berry took hold of Johnny's collar and lifted him up from his feet, finally smashing him into the pillar. Johnny gasped in pain shot through his body.

"**YOU GO INSIDE AND TELL YOUR _FATHER_****THAT HIS LITTLE SMURF IS HERE, GOT IT? OR SHOULD I REPEAT?" **Berry said, shoving him roughly.

"NO! I will go and call him… just _don't hurt me!" _Johnny said, his voice shaking. His face had gone white.

"Johnny?" came a little confused voice from behind the bush, a blond boy came forward and looked at Johnny with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Enrique," Johnny said, even more scared.

Berry let go of Johnny's collar and shouted at his face

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET LOST!!!"

Johnny looked at Berry and ran off, leaving the gate open behind him.

"Berry, you shouldn't have," Jun whispered.

Berry's anger cooled down and she looked around. Beside the blond haired boy called Enrique, a think bush was on fire and ashes were everywhere.

"Your pants will catch fire if you don't move," Kim said as she followed Berry's gaze

Enrique looked at them confused and then looked around to see what was wrong and when he saw the thick bush burning to ashes, he yelped and walked away. He accidentally walked into Kim, who instantly fell down.

"Oops sorry," Enrique said as he offered Kim his hand which Kim took, thankfully.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Enrique asked, looking at them

"We are here to stay," Berry said

"Umm… this is not a hotel," Enrique said, confused

"We know that but we are here for a project from our school. So we are staying here," said Berry

Much of the lying was left to her.

"So you are related to Mr. McGregor?" Enrique asked

"I am not but she is," Berry said, pointing at Jun who blushed slightly.

"Oh, anyway the way you scared Johnny, man that was priceless to see and from now on, I am so going to tease him for the rest of his life!" Enrique said, looking up at the sky.

There was a minute silence.

"Oh, I haven't introduced my self properly; I am Enrique, Johnny's friend,"

"Nice to meet you, I am Kim and this is Berry and Jun," Kim said as she pointed and introduced her friends.

"HEY! YOU THREE!!! DAD IS CALLING YOU INSIDE!!!" A voice alerted them. Jun, Berry and Kim looked up to see Johnny waving at them and telling them to follow him. The girls followed him inside the gate.

"Don't look impressed at the luxury," Berry whispered into her friend's ear. They both nodded.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Jun’s father

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jun's father.**

The place was huge. There were enormous grounds everywhere with fountains and benches. They entered a huge oak door of an enormous mansion. There were chandelier's hanging from the ceiling.

"Dad is in that room, it's his study," Johnny said, he was a big show off and he was surprised when he saw the girls not impressed.

"Thanks," Kim said as they all make their way into another oak door that lead to the study.

Johnny blinked at their retreating backs and went towards the couch and sat down, sighing.

"Interested?" asked a green haired boy who was already sitting on the couch.

"Maybe, Oliver," Johnny muttered.

"Wow, Johnny is in love," Oliver teased.

Johnny grunted.

"So which one?"

"Will you stop being so nosey?"

"He he he… I know who you are interested in?"

"Who?"

"The black haired one, right?"

"Maybe," Johnny said, going red

Enrique entered from the other side of the hall. When he saw Johnny, a grin spread in his face.

"OOHHH Johnny is afraid of a girl!" Enrique laughed and started yelling the tale on top of his voice.

Johnny jumped from the couch and wrestled Enrique to the ground, when he at last shut up, Johnny muttered on his face.

"Shut up, they are in the study!"

There was a minute silence as Johnny and Enrique both get up from the floor. Enrique fixed his eyes on Oliver.

"Is it true Oliver? Is our Johnny in love?" he asked

Oliver nodded

"HEY! How can you tell?" Johnny said, scowling

"You panicked when I raised my voice!" Enrique said, teasingly.

Johnny scowled and sat down on the couch again.

"So who does Johnny like?" Enrique asked from Oliver.

"The black haired one,"

"What!? Berry?" Enrique asked, surprised.

"Her name is Berry?" Johnny asked, dreamingly

Enrique grinned.

* * *

Jun, Kim and Berry walked inside the gigantic study. There were a lot of bookshelves and desks full of papers and stuff. There was no one there.

"I feel kind of weird," Jun said

Berry rolled her eyes.

"Don't be," said Kim, putting her hand on Jun's shoulder.

Suddenly a gray haired man in his mid forties entered the study from another door. There was a minute silence as Jun and the man made eye contact.

"Oh my little smurf have grown huge!" the man said, coming over to Jun and flinging his arms around her into a bear hug. Kim smiled. Berry sighed.

"I always missed you Jun and I really wanted to go to America and visit you but I was so busy and I couldn't because of Johnny and… oh I am so happy that you are here!" Mr. Kazama said as he hugged Jun tightly.

"Dad, let go, I can't breathe!" muttered Jun, breathlessly.

Her father let go off her immediately.

"It was nice to see you too, dad," said Jun in a hated voice.

"Umm… same here,"

"This is Berry and Kim, they are my best friends," said Jun, pointing as she introduced.

Mr. Kazama nodded his head.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and talk over a cup of cocoa,"

The girls nodded, quietly.

Mr. Kazama lead them towards the end of the study where there was a door… it lead to small but lavished kitchen.

"Make your self comfortable," he said as he walked towards to the stove.

Berry, Kim and Jun sat on some stools beside a table soon they were sipping hot cocoa and talking.

"We are actually here because of a school project, its all about observation about life styles and culture about Japan. We will be joining a school here and stuff. We were on our way towards the hotel when Jun wanted to see you so that's why, we are here in the first place," said Berry as Jun and Kim cocked an eyebrow at her. They had no idea where these kinds of ideas came to her but they knew they always worked.

They all sipped some cocoa. Berry had a great reason why she had said that. They weren't begging him to stay; they will just accept the offer. If Mr. Kazama offered for the sakes for his own daughter. And Berry said one year because she knew that they will probably die before that… as the stupid prophecy came into her mind.

"Ok, why don't you three stay here then? I mean hotels are always uncomfortable. I have rooms for all of you here, I will ask the butler to take your luggage to your rooms," said Mr. Kazama, casually.

There was a minute silence.

"I don't know dad, I don't want to be a burden," said Jun, quietly.

"Jun, you are my daughter for god's sakes! It's my right to take care of you!"

"Well, you forgot all about the 'right' when you left me and mom in America, nine years ago!"

"It wasn't my fault! Johnny needed me!"

"Johnny is your child and I am too which means that I deserve as much as this 'right' as Johnny!"

"Well I am giving you now so why don't you just ACCEPT it!"

Jun gritted her teeth and looked away towards the blank wall. Mr. Kazama looked away too.

There was yet another minute silence.

"Where is your luggage?" Mr. Kazama asked

"We lost it in the airport, it was so crowdy," Berry said quietly, looking at Jun worriedly.

"Oh, no worries, my butler will tell our personal designer to make some clothes for you overnight," Mr. Kazama said,

"And if you want to, you can go to the same High School in which Johnny study," said Mr. Kazama.

He was cheerful again where as Jun was still sulking in the corner.

"Umm… ok when?" Kim asked

"Tomorrow,

"Ok, so where are our rooms?" Kim asked, cheerfully getting up.

"Umm… I will tell the butler but before you go to bed, Jun I want to meet you to meet Johnny, after all he is your big brother," Mr. Kazama said, warmly.

"Big Brother?" asked Jun surprised.

"Yes Jun, your mother was my second wife," Mr. Kazama said

Jun shrugged, not at all surprised.

Mr. Kazama picked up his cell phone from the table, dialed a number and said

"Johnny, come in the study and stop pigging in the kitchen!"

Kim snickered, slightly and Berry rolled her eyes.

They waited for a minute or so when Johnny came in the kitchen. He looked at the girls and then at his father, questioningly.

"What were you doing?" Mr. Kazama asked

"I was in the kitchen, eating ice-cream when Tyson and his buddies showed up. Dad, can they stay the night?" Johnny asked, ignoring the girls.

"Sure Johnny looks like its going to be crowded here tonight!" Mr. Kazama said, cheerfully as he poured some milk into the jug to make some more cocoa.

"Thanks dad, so you called me only to ask that?"

"No son, I want you to meet your baby sister I mean younger sister," Mr. Kazama said, quickly correcting himself after seeing Jun's scowl.

Jun got up and extended her hand towards Johnny who was looking white.

"What… do you… mean?" stammered Johnny, looking wide eyed at Jun who raised her eyebrows.

"You have a younger sister, Johnny. I married again when your mother died,"

"So I have a step mother too?"

"No, I kind of gave divorced,"

"So I am not the only child, anymore?"

"JOHNNY!!! You have a small baby sister, aren't you happy?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know,"

"Humph, she and her friends are staying here from now on!"

"WHAT?! BUT WHY!!!???

"Because she is your SISTER!!"

"Ok fine," Johnny said, walking away and ignoring Jun's hand.

"They are also going to your High School tomorrow," Mr. Kazama said, calmly. He could handle Johnny's attitude really well.

"WHAT!!!?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!! **


	7. Rules

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rules **

"WHAT!!!? Why the same school? I am going to be a donkey in the middle of the crowd! Everyone will laugh at me!" Johnny said, angrily.

Berry and Kim chuckled. Johnny glared at them not making eye contact with Berry.

"Wait, lets make some rules," Kim said

Jun was mesmerized and was still standing with her hand out.

"Rules like what?" asked Johnny surprised.

Kim cleared her throat.

"Rule no. 1, we will go to the same school as your but we will act as though we don't know you," Kim said

"Rule no. 2, don't call me baby sister," Jun said, breaking from her trance and putting her hand down.

"Rule no. 3, don't call me brother in public, I don't want anyone to know that I have a baby I mean younger sister," Johnny said.

"Rule no. 4, we will not travel in the same transport," Berry said

"Yeah, I will take the car, you three will walk," Johnny said.

The girls nodded.

"Rule no. 5, you won't poke your nose in our business," Berry said

Johnny nodded and extended his hand.

Berry shook it and they both said in unison:

"Deal,"

"Wonderful! Now you should all be friendly to each other and Johnny please shake your sister's hand," Mr. Kazama said

Johnny extended his hand and Jun shook it.

"What's your name?" asked Johnny

"Jun and these are my friends, Berry and Kim," Jun said smiling as she introduced.

Johnny nodded and walked out of the study.

"I will tell the Butler to show to your rooms," Mr. Kazama said as he picked up his cell phone again. After a minute or so the butler came and told the girls to follow him. They walked out of the study and were going to climb up the stairs when a shout from the hall alerted them. Jun, Kim and Berry turned to see Enrique running around, laughing.

"And then Berry took hold of Johnny's collar and slammed him into the pillar! HAHAHAHA, Johnny looked so scared!" Enrique shouted on top of his voice. Johnny, who was chasing him, let out a groan.

"And then Johnny said that he liked…"

SLAP

Enrique stopped laughing as Johnny's hand slapped into his face.

Berry went red and Kim and Jun snickered.

There were also some other boys near him. One was a green haired who was laughing his head off.

A blue haired boy who had a chicken leg in his hand and was wearing a yellow T shirt, a red jacket and a baseball cap, was grinning idiotically.

A blond boy whom the girls at once recognized as Max, he was looking at Johnny's hand in shock. A Chinese boy with raven black hair and golden eyes was bending over, laughing.

A small boy with brown chocolate hair that fell on top of his eyes was holding a laptop and looked rather annoyed.

A boy with two toned blue hair and violet eyes was leaning against the wall, watching the whole scene, expressionlessly.

"What did you do that for?" shouted Enrique, angrily at Johnny, his back towards the girls and he was unaware that they were watching.

Johnny looked at the girls, scared. Enrique saw his position of the eyes and turned to look at the girls too who were staring at them with big confusing eyes.

There was a minute silence as everyone stared at them.

"Hey Berry, Jun, Kim! Do you know Johnny likes…"

"Why you little dirty worm!" shouted Johnny before Enrique could continue the sentence, Johnny and Enrique were on the floor, wrestling.

Berry sighed and rolled her eyes, turned and started to climb that stairs again, Kim and Jun following her in suit.

"Hey Max, aren't those the same girls that you met at the park?" asked Ray.

"Yes, they are the same. I never realized it until you mentioned it to me," Max said. The girls turned and disappeared. Johnny and Enrique stopped wrestling and sat up from ground.

"Enrique! Why did you say that in front of them?" Johnny asked, angrily.

"I didn't see them!" Enrique muttered.

"She must have understood!"

"Yeah, she went red,"

"You are an idiot!"

"Well you were the one who ruined my reputation by wrestling me to the ground!"

"You don't have a reputation that can be ruined!"

"You are just jealous because of my looks!"

"Why would I be jealous of an ugly pig like you!"

"Hello, me and ugly? Have you mentally lost it… wait, you are already retarded!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" shouted Ray, doing his peace making duty.

There was a minute silence as Johnny and Enrique glared at each other.

"Now tell me that the HELL is going on?" asked Ray.

"Nothing," Johnny said at once and then mentally kicked himself.

"Who were they?" asked Tyson, taking a huge bite of his chicken leg.

"Er, some friends of my dad, they are here to stay for some kind of project and stuff," said Johnny.

"Project? But they look only 14 years old!" Max said, looking at Johnny who kept kicking himself mentally.

"School project and what else, they are coming to our high school tomorrow!" Johnny shouted, tearfully.

"There is something fishy going on! I mean we saw them in the park and they looked totally lost," Max said and repeated the little adventure.

"The girl named Jun said she was related to you," said Enrique, looking at Johnny and frowning.

Johnny felt his body cover in sweat.

"She… she must be lying!" said Johnny, rolling his eyes.

"So which one did you like?" Max asked, cheekily.

"Er… who wants ICE CREAM!?"

* * *

"This room is huge!"

The girls gaped at the vastness of the room. It was enormous with a big lavish king size bed that looked very comfortable. There was a huge LCD TV with DVD players and other devices. In the corner, there was a black colored desktop PC with many other devices connected to it. There was a comfy little study table and there were many comfy sofas here and there.

"This is awesome!" Kim said.

"This is Miss Harrison's room, you two rooms are over here," The butler said, politely as he showed the next two rooms to Jun and Kim.

Berry with a sigh, shut down her door and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

**Yeah dont be shock... i am still alive... well and healthy... and i am sorry for the late update... i am sad becasue nobody is reviewing!**

**if you want quicker updates than you have to do something called review! soooo PPL REVIEW! **


	8. Discoveries

**Never Right**

**Summary: Three normal girls aren't normal anymore. They are thrown into the world of beyblade because of some strange prophecies but in the end they do find something that touches their hearts. **

**Pairings: Read and find out**

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Name: Berry Harrison**

**Age: **14

**Hair description:** Thick shiny black shoulder length hair, usually straight…

**Make up: **She thinks wearing make up a.k.a petroleum on the face is disgusting… only wears them on formal parties even though her face is quite fresh naturally.

**Eye description: **They are big and blue.

* * *

**Name: Kim Toucan.**

**Age: **14

**Hair Description: **read streaked blond shoulder length hair.

**Make up: **Neutral

**Eye description: **Round Charcoal eyes.

* * *

**Name: Jun McGregor Kazama**

**Age: **14

**Hair Description: **Short Brown Hair.

**Make up**: She isn't called a fashion diva for nothing!

**Eye Description**: Hazel dreamy eyes and she always wear thick eye makeup.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Discoveries… **

Berry lay on her bed and thought about the past events… she always did that so she could remember the next day what had happened and what she had missed. She was about to doze off when she suddenly remembered something.

Gulping, she sat up and slapped her hand on her forehead.

'_How can I be so stupid? I had almost forgotten about that thing!'_

'_That piece of paper that Marcus had given me! _HOW_ COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?" _

She crawled out of from her bed and ran towards the dirty laundry. She took out her pant and checked her pockets for the piece of papers but instead of one object, her pocket was full of stuff that she didn't even have knowledge about.

She started to examine the various objects. There was a gold medallion on which a phoenix was carved. It shined slightly and a shiny ruby was fitted at the place of its eyes… it was beautiful. Berry sighed and hummed softly to herself as she ran a finger on the carvings. She attached the medallion to a silver chain which also came from her pant's pocket and put the medallion on the table making a mental note to put it around her neck before she went to bed.

There was also a small shiny top that Berry at once recognized it as a beyblade. It was dark blue just like the night's sky but much darker and mysterious but the bottom was bright red… just like blood. In the middle was the picture of the same phoenix that was on the medallion. It was dark blue with mysterious crimson red eyes, a beak and the tips of its wings were flaming red. Berry broke her gaze and saw a blue colored shooter and ripcord on the table.

Berry sighed as she looked what was left for her to examine and saw the piece of paper that Marcus had given to her, lying on the table.

Berry picked it up, her heart racing and unfolded it. She squinted her eyes to see that was written on it for the writing was very bold and untidy. She at last read the thing:

**www(dot)LortEarthProtectors(dot)com**

It was a website link; there was no mistake in that. It was the answer to all her questions and misunderstandings. Berry grabbed everything and decided to go next door to see her friends.

Walking out of the door, she entered her Jun's luxurious bedroom and saw Jun, unchanged, playing play station on the plasma screened TV. Berry sighed, hopelessly and walked towards the TV. She switched it off and earned a huge yell from Jun who quieted down at once when Berry glared at her.

"Go and call Kim here at once," Berry ordered, trying her best not to sound worried or too cold.

"What am I? Your personal butler?" Kim spat back, crossly.

Berry send her another of her famous glares and Kim ran out of her room to look for Kim at once.

Soon Kim and Jun were standing there beside Berry like obedient soldiers.

"Have you checked your pant's pockets?" Berry asked as she showed her medallion and beyblade to Kim and Jun who stared at them in awe.

"No," they said in unison.

"Because I bet you will find a medallion and a beyblade in your pant's pocket,"

Kim at once ran towards her room and Jun began to dig into her pockets.

There was a minute silence as Jun mouthed a 'wow'.

Berry jumped on a leathered sofa, closed her eyes and smirked.

After about fifteen minutes, Kim walked Jun's room, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Berry opened her eyes to stare at the gaping pair.

"What is carved on your gold medallions?" she asked.

"Ours, not gold, but silver and they are awesome," Kim said, hugging her medallion like a prized possession.

"Show me," Berry said, eagerly. Kim and Jun walked over to her and showed their medallions to her.

Jun's medallion was made up of silver and a beautiful unicorn was carved on it. White pearls were fitted into the unicorn's horn, it was beautiful, and Berry picked up Jun's blade and gazed at the snow white unicorn in the middle.

"It's cute right?" Jun said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful," Berry said, giving Jun her blade and medallion. She picked up Kim's medallion and blade.

The silver medallion with ruby borders was somehow not usual as it had a totally different carving- the carved space was reddish-brown and had a fierce snake drawn on it. It scaled were so shiny and prominent that it dazzled in everyone's eyes.

"It's a nice one too huh- isn't it?" Kim smiled.

"It's awesome," Berry said "And the animal seems powerful,"

"It's at least not a cutey cudley chic or a honey bun, but it's so cool!" Kim said, as she grabbed her medallion back from Berry and started to dance around with it…

"These animal carvings must have a meaning," Jun said, staring at her medallion.

"Well, we will find out in the library but now, I want to show you guys something else," Berry said as she showed them the piece of paper.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! Marcus gave it to you right? What's written in it?" asked Kim.

Berry nodded and said:

"A website link written in it, let's check it out,"

Berry walked towards the computer and turned it on.

"So you think all the answers to our question our in that website?" asked Jun as she and Kim squeezed into the couch next to the computer.

Berry typed the website address and waited for some time. The screen went red and a few paragraphs appeared which Kim began to read aloud…

* * *

**read and review**


	9. The truth

**Never Right**

**Chapter 9**

**The truth**

_The screen went red and a few paragraphs appeared which Kim began to read aloud…_

"Marcus- when you will reach the world called the beyblade world; your powers would be activated and would be released when you show too much emotion in a short period of time.

The process will be slowly first but as time passes; your power becomes stronger and stronger and will erupt devastatingly when your emotions will flow out. For example, when someone breaks your heart… at that time you will release such destruction that the while world will be destroyed, taking all the lives of the people of the anime world. Hen, you will die of agony and depression… at that time, all the animes in the anime world will be at danger... I have sent you to the beyblade world because it was the best choice. Through learning the sport called beyblade, your powers will stay in control and your power will be distributed with your bitbeast but as your bitbeast have their own vast power, so destruction will be vaster but it will be slow. I don't want you three to suffer but your faith is decided and you can't do anything to stop it,"

There was a minute silence as Kim gulped and looked at her friends who were staring at space.

"What do you think about it?" Kim asked, quietly, feeling low.

There was silence.

"We are criminals, future killers! We do not deserve to live!" Berry said, staring at her knees.

"Well, we won't when we destroy the rest of the world," Jun said, sniffing slightly.

"JUN! IF YOU CRY I WILL KIL YOU!!" Kim threatened, glaring at her friend who burst into tears and began to cry on Berry's shoulder who in turn, looked disgusted.

"We need to tell someone," Kim muttered.

"Yes, let's tell Dad," Jun muttered, sniffing.

"NOO!! We shouldn't tell anyone! Because if we do, things can happen faster... Anyway they won't believe us or they, by looking at the evidence and stuff, will kill us so in the future we don't destroy the world," said Berry patting Jun at the back.

"But we are going to die anyway…"

"But," Berry protested, "If they try to kill us, our faith is the same! All we could do is slow down the process!"

"Yes but Berry, we are not good in controlling our emotions whenever we will be happy, sad, angry… life will get more difficult for the people around us, doesn't it bother that people will die because of us?"Kim said, sadly, staring at her knees.

Berry sighed.

"I don't know Kim… I feel as bad as you that we will kill all the people but we won't be responsible for this right? I mean we will be out of control, it wouldn't be anyone's fault… it's the fault of the ones who made this prophecy," Berry said, trying to be positive.

Jun stopped crying and looked at Berry with her puffed wide eyes.

"Really?" It will just be a… a natural disaster?" she asked.

Berry nodded and shared a rare smile with her friends who smiled back. They all were feeling better.

"But it doesn't mean that we wont try to control our emotions… we will try to ignore the sounds and the emotions around us and just walk with a straight face… we will talk less and if things get too out of hand, we will do something to calm our selves, like when I want to calm myself, I usually listen to music or daydream or quietness and nature also calms me down," Berry said, explaining to her friends.

"Yeah… I calm myself by listening to music and eating candy," said Jun, wimping her face.

"Nature and sleeping makes me clam here," Kim said, lazily.

Berry smiled and said

"We will try to follow these rules and see what the result is," Berry said, turning off the computer.

There was a minute silence.

"Hey, can we sleep together, I am kind of scared, "said Jun, blushing slightly.

"I was just going to say the same thing! Last to the bed have to shut the lights!" Jun yelled, running towards the bed and jumping on it. Berry was next and Jun was last but she shrugged and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Then she shut the lights and cuddled in the bed with her two best friends.

"Goodnight," Berry said and got the same reply and with that they went to sleep.

000000000

**No author note.**


	10. Dreams

**Never Right**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter 10**

**Dreams**

**Berry's Dream: Berry's POV**

I was standing on a hill, watching the village at the bottom of the hills, burning out of existence. I was helpless… there was smoke everywhere and suddenly from the flames of the fire, a dark bird rose.

I gasped at it.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a few astonished steps backwards.

The bird flapped its wings magnicently for a few seconds.

"I am your companion," it said in a booming voice, "I am your bitbeast, your phoenix and you are my master… my name is Razor, Master… I am in your humble service. Please use me as you wish,"

It swooped towards me suddenly and I yelled for I thought it was going to hurt me but I was wrong. Razor swooped and entered my chest like going through an invisible barrier. I fell down, feeling the immense power run through my veins suddenly, make me gag before my eyes closed and I entered the world of seething darkness.

**End Of Berry's Dream and POV.**

**Kim's dream and POV:**

I was standing in the pile of snow, I was cold but I looked at the clear blue sky. There were no clouds but through the pale winter blueness, I spotted a singly shining star. I narrowed my eyes at it and was surprised to see it was getting bigger and bigger by every passing second. I closed my eyes and shielded my head with my hands expecting for it to hurt me but it didn't.

I opened my eyes to see a red colored wolf staring at me with its fierce eyes.

"Who… who are you?" I whimpered out, suddenly scared and backing away.

"I am your companion," it said with a snarling hiss, "I am your bitbeast, your wolf and you are my master… my name is Zaphyre, Master… I am in your humble service. Please use me as you wish,"

It started to run towards me. I yelled in shock as it leapt at me, disappearing into my chest as though it wasn't there at all.

My body, suddenly, felt heavy and full… and something weird ran through the veins of my blood, making me feel dizzy. I fell on the snow covered ground and closed my eyes shut into unconscious.

**End of Kim's dream and POV.**

**Jun's dream and POV:**

I stood in the middle of a green beautiful forest. I sighed at the beauty around me when suddenly the bush at my right began to move. I stepped back because I was scared that something would pounce on and hurt me. But suddenly a unicorn with a long beautiful horn, galloped towards me.

"Who are you?" I said, letting my guard down and stepped forward to touch the gentle animal.

"I am your companion until the end of your journey, I am your bitbeast, your unicorn, you are my master and my name is Danus… please do as you wish with my power,"

The unicorn suddenly moved its head away from my gentle touch and tipped its head that his nose softly touched my chest.

I gasped when I saw the unicorn slowly get absorbed by my body. I tripped over my two feet in shock and blinked away sudden tears.

Suddenly my body became heavy and I went into a deep sleep.

**End of Jun's dream and POV.**

**

* * *

Sorry for the late updates. X.X**


	11. Encounter

**Never Right**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter 11**

**Encounter.**

Berry got up and rubbed her head.

"_What a dream," _she thought dizzily before glancing at her still sleeping friends.

"_I bet they had the same dream but decided to sleep on it,"_

Stretching, she glanced at the clock on the table and saw it was five in the morning. It was early but it didn't matter to her… she was an early bird after all.

She got up from the bed noiselessly because she didn't want to wake up her still sleeping friends. Berry walked out Jun's room quietly and began to walk towards her own, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"_It's a good thing my memory is so good or I would never found my way around here," _she thought lazily and entered her room. She switched on her lights and put her medallion, beyblade, ripcord and shooter on the table.

The, sighing, Berry opened the wardrobe. Mr. Kazama had been true to his words but Berry was not happy when she glanced at the clothes lined neatly in the wardrobe. There were formal party gowns and skirts and blouses… a lot of girly stuff that she was uncomfortable in. She never really liked showing off her skin and she knew that clothes like those didn't look good at her either… but that was the last thing she wanted to tell anyone.

That would be a sign of weakness… of unconfidence… and she didn't like that.

Scowling suddenly, she began to look for some comfortable clothing and found a perfect red colour shirt; it was not too short, not too tight, not too revealing but just fine. Taking yesterday's pant which was not so dirty, Berry took a shower and changed into her new clothes.

She brushed her hair and was about to tie them up but couldn't when she realized that there were hardly any ribbons to tie her hair from.

Berry shrugged, it was the first day of school, maybe with her hair open, she would make a good impression anyway, Berry liked her hair and it wasn't much of a bother. Berry sighed and pocketed her beyblade, shooter and ripcord and wore her medallion. Then she went out of her room and walked down the stairs, trying to find the kitchen.

Berry looked around… there were like five huge halls, all full of glittering chandeliers and comfortable sofas. She looked around and saw the study door, a few meters after the door were the stairs. She walked around a bit and found a stray door.

She opened the door and by the help of the moonlight, Berry could see spot the glittering counters of a huge kitchen. Sighing in relief, she turned on the lights and suddenly jumped out of the skin.

A boy was sitting on one of the stools, staring at her as though she was an alien.

Berry slowly recovered from her shock and looked at the staring boy crossly.

"Next time, don't scare me and sit with the lights on," Berry said, brushing her hair away and walking towards the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"Why should I take suggestion from a girl?" the boy said stoically as he sipped his coffee coolly.

"Because this girl talks sense tattoo-face," Berry said, frowning as she poured herself milk.

"What did you call me?" he suddenly said in a dangerous voice.

"Tattoo face, got a problem with that?" she muttered.

"Ofcourse, because don't usually call me that,"

"The what do they call you? Idiot, pea brain or…?"

The boy slammed his mug hard on the table angrily.

"They call me _the _Kai and I want you to respect me for that," he said in a voice of authority.

"You are tattoo face to me," Berry muttered in disgust when she saw how arrogant he was… putting a THE before his name.

Kai calmed down and began to drink his coffee again.

"You really are new here… today at school, you will know what I mean," he said in a cool voice.

Berry shrugged casually as she sat down on one of the stools that was really far away from Kai and began to drink her milk silently. Now and then, she felt Kai's eyes gaze on her, maybe trying to see what she was thinking. Berry finished her glass of milk and got up.

"Cant you tell me where the library is?" Berry asked him.

Kai ignored her like she didn't exist.

"HELLO TATTOO FACE! I AM TALKING TO YOU HERE!" She said irritably.

Still no answer.

Berry sighed in sudden exasperation, trying to control her raising anger. She walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the doorway before turning to Kai to give a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw him staring at her again.

"What the hell are you looking at you?" she snapped.

Kai shrugged and looked away.

"Well Tattoo face vampire, I will leave you in darkness like you were in before," Berry muttered and shut of the lights before closing the door behind her cheekily.

She ignored the angry growl from Kai and went back to her room, grinning.

Well… that was weird.

* * *

**Two chapters at one time. A treat. **

**I guess. ^^ **


	12. Discontinue

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


End file.
